Spirit of the Phoenix
by ChosenAlone
Summary: After having strange dreams, Scott obtain psychic powers


PSYCHED OUT! EPISODE #  
"Spirit of the Phoenix"  
  
More than 3000 years ago lived a very powerful Psychic. Her name was Phoneciah. She had a twin sister and her name was Phonecrah. Phonecrah felt her sister got more attention from her parents than she did and grew mad because of it. They were both very powerful but as she grew mad so did her powers. She had a dark spirit and was known thus forth as the Dark Phoenix. The Phoenix still possessed a good spirit within Phoneciah and she was known as just Phoenix. Also in those times lived six very powerful Warlocks known as the Pyrins. They wanted world domination. Of the six the most powerful was named Mordo. The only obstacle that stood in his way was Phoneciah. A long a brutal fight was fought. And as victory for Phoneciah began to merge her sister stepped in. Although she had more power than her sister, the darkness of her spirit stood no chance against "The Spirit of The Phoenix". After defeating Dark Phoenix she was too weak to fight on. The Phoenix has a special gift, the gift to grant wishes. She wished upon her spirit to banish the Warlock Mordo. The laws of the wishes say if you to banish one then you must relinquish your physical body and become a living spirit. She then merged with Ra to become Phoenix the Fire Bird. The only way for the spirit to become human is they must find and grow inside a compatible host. The requirements of the host are that the host must be of the opposite sex and above all must believe in the paranormal non-living world. For many years the now Phoenix searched and searched and searched some more. She searched until she found Scott Richardson. Scott was an eleven-year-old fifth grader who believed that Greendale, his place of residence, was filled with demonic and evil forces. The Phoenix knew he was "The Chosen One". "Who are you?" asked Scott. "I am the Phoenix," she said. "I have a proposition for you." She continued. "A propa what?" he asked. " A-an offer to say." She said. "What do you want?" he asked. "I want to host your body." She said. "Are you going to kill me?" he questioned. "Absolutely not!" she yelled. "Okay what do I get?" Scott asked. "You will be able to harness my-" she was cut off by a blaring alarm clock. "Scott, get up! Time for school!" his mom yelled from downstairs. "No!" he said to himself. He would have to wait until the next night to speak the Phoenix again, but he is allowed to imagine. At school Scott told his friends Kaylinn and Melvin but everyone called him Mel. Naturally they didn't believe him.until they had first-person account. At the Library."You want us to believe that you have laser blaster eyes!" asked Kaylinn. "Yeah!" said Scott. "Yeah right!" yelled Mel. Mel then tripped over a crate of books, which fell into a bookshelf. The shelf began to wobble then began to fall. "Oh no." said Kaylinn. The guys looked, up it was too late to run the shelf was falling. Scott held up hands and thought to his-self, "Don't crush me!" He closed his eyes and yelled "Nooooo!" There was silence. Followed by a long pause. He opened his eyes. The shelf was tilted over at about a 75° angle moving slightly. "Oh my goodness!" gasped Kaylinn. "Is that possible?" asked Mel. "Told you I had powers!" yelled Scott. "You said you had eye blasters." Said Mel. "Just move!" screamed Scott. They all backed away slowly. Scott was still focused on the bookshelf. Suddenly Mel tripped over his shoelace and bumped into Scott. "Ouch!" Scott screamed. He severed eye contact and his train of thought and the shelf fell. "Telekinesis" said Kaylinn. "Huh?" asked Scott. "Telekinesis, it's the ability to move objects with your mind" finished Kaylinn. "So that's your power," said Mel. "Scott you're a Psychic!" yelled Kaylinn. "Cool!" yelled Mel. "This is great!" screamed Scott. "Let's try it again shall we" said Scott. "Okay." Said both Mel and Kaylinn. Scott looked over at a cart that had fallen over. He held out his hand and thought to his-self, "turn over turn over turn over!" the cart then turned upright. Then he thought, "Come here NOW!" the cart began to speed toward them with no intention of stopping. "Scott do something, NOW!" yelled Kaylinn. They were pinned between two tall bookshelves in a corner. The cart came faster and faster. Scott held out his hand and thought, "STOP!" the cart came to a complete halt directly right in front of his hand. For the remainder of the school day Scott would play with his newfound power that he had got from the Phoenix. With his new power he would have to learn control of it. The Phoenix had much to teach him. Exactly what did his powers mean? The Phoenix would teach him her duty but that's another story.  
  
The End.  
  
Next week in Psyched Out:  
  
Episode 2: "Duty of the Phoenix"-Scott has a dream where the Phoenix supplier of his power tells him what his powers mean; Scott rescues two people from a helicopter using telekinesis. 


End file.
